Night Love
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: One shot for GothGirl13 SanjiXOC. Warning Lemon. Closed
1. Chapter 1

Night fell on the Going Merry, Kayla stood on the upper deck looking out at the moon lit sky. Everyone has fallen asleep as Kayla keep her gaze on the beautiful scenery. Little did she know one of her crew mates was still awake and was watching her.

Sanji was seated up on the crow's nest watching his lovely beauty look at the moon. Sure he loved all woman but for Kayla he just felt something more. A gentle breeze kicked up and Kayla's hair blow in the wind gently. Sanji's eyes filled with hearts as he sighed happily.

Kayla finally decided to head up to the crow's nest, to get a better view of the moon. Climbing up she retched the crow's nest. As she was about to climb on top she lost her footing. Her eyes widen as she began to fall when her wrist was grabbed by a strong hand. Looking up her hazel eyes became locked onto a set of black ones.

Suddenly she was pulled up into the arms of Sanji. Blushing she keep her eyes locked with his.

"S-sanji I thought everyone was asleep."

The blond cook smiled at her.

"I had look out tonight Kayla-swan. Plus who could sleep with an angel still being up."

Like always Kayla blushed at Sanji's charm. Recently she figured out that she had feelings for the love struck cook, but with all his flirting she was scared to tell him. Her friend, Chiyako, had told her that he deserves to know about her feelings. Sighing Kayla pushed back from Sanji's chest a bit. This got the cook's attention, looking at her questionably as she took a deep breath.

"Sanji... I need you to know something," looking down at her feet her blush increased tenfold. "Sanji over the time I've been sailing with everyone... I've noticed my feeling growing for someone," at that Sanji heart felt like it was stabbed. She had feelings for someone? Was it him? His hopes raised a little... but what if it wasn't him?

"Sanji I think.. no I know I'm in love with you."

Sanji's eyes widen, she said it she loved _him, _not Ussop, not Luffy, and not Zolo. She loved him!

Kayla taking the silence as a bad sign look down trying not to cry. When in a swift motion she was picked up and being spun around. Looking down Sanji had picked her up, his arms wrapped around her hips and under her butt. Blush adorned her face once again. This was turning out to be a perfect moment for her.

Well it was until Sanji lost his balance and fell over.

The two landed in a pile of limbs. Kayla opened her eyes to look into a set of black eyes once more. Giggling softly as she laid on his chest.

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

Sanji just chuckled running a hand through her hair.

"Ah but what if I enjoy meeting like this."

Kayla bite her lip and looked up at him. She retched up she kissed him gently. This startled the cook at first but he quickly and happily returned it with all the love and passion he could. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he felt her arms wrap around his neck as she buried on of her hand in his golden locks.

Smiling to himself he rolled over so he was on top of her. Their kisses got more and more intense with each passing moment. Sanji worked his hands up her sides gently taking in her curves. All the while one of Kayla's hands worked its self down his front and was unbuttoning he coat. All to soon Kayla found herself minus her shirt and was laying before Sanji in her silver bra. The cook pulled away to take in the beauty of his love's body. Smirking he leaned in giving her a gently kiss on her lip before working his way down her jaw to her neck.

Kayla quickly grabbed a fist full of his hair as he located her spot and proceed to tease it. Smiling against her neck his hands quickly made work of removing her pants leaving her in her undergarments before him. Noticing this she pouted. Of course the cook took note of her pout and bite her lip gently.

"Why are you pouting Mon Amour?"

Kayla blushed, knowing French, but continue anyway.

"You're fully dressed and I'm almost butt naked here. How is that fair?"

Sanji smiled before standing from her, causing her to shiver from the cold. He slowly removed his close until he was in his boxers. Once in his boxers he moved over to her only to have a hand in his face. He blinked in surprised before looking at her.

"You have to be fully naked or no sex for you."

With that said she crossed her arms cutely. Sanji just chuckled before standing and removing his boxers. Kayla watch intently as he did so, and a blush slapped her in the face at his size. Now Kayla wasn't measuring but if she had to guess he was a good 8 or 9 inches. Seeing her face Sanji smirked before climbing on her again. Looking down at her face he leaned down and began kissing her once more.

His hand slowly went to her side sliding up to her bra. Sliding his hand behind her, he unhooked it before pulling it off. Never breaking the kiss and he throw it to wear the other clothes were. While one hand massaged her breast the other stroked down her stomach to her panties. Kayla arched under him feeling his touch, a gasp escaping her lips as he trailed his mouth down her neck once again.

Upon reaching her full breast he ran his fingers over one while taking the other into his mouth. Kayla arched once more as a soft moan left her lips. Sanji felt encouraged by the sound and dipped his other hand into her panties. Continuing his work on her chest he ran his finger down her womanhood. Coming to the opening he teased her by lowing his finger into her slightly. Kayla feeling this let out a loud gasp followed by another moan. Her hands gripped his shoulder and hair tightly as he continued his torture. Feeling himself growing painful, he ripped her panties off and attacked her mouth again. Sanji pulled away looking down at her.

"Are you ready?"

Kayla looked up at him panting heavily her eyes glinted with love and passion. This only made Sanji harder, and was relieved when she gave a slow nod. Leaning down he kissed her again before getting into position, slowly he pushed into her. Kayla gasp gripping his shoulders as she felt him enter her fully. Sanji slowly started to move inside of her as Kayla tightens her grip on him moaning. Panting Sanji starts going faster all the while watching Kayla's face change in pleasure.

Kayla bite her lip trying not to moan to loud. Last thing they need is an audience. Though Kayla was having a harder time when Sanji started going harder. In a sudden moment he hit her spot causing a cry out in pleasure.

"Ah Sanji."

Sanji smiled down at her happily through the panting and pleasure he was feeling, he was overjoyed that he could give her such pleasure. Repeating the motion became second nature soon as he continued hitting her spot making her no longer care how loud she was. Kayla wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her making both moan in ecstasy. The passion soon took over both as they hit their organisms together.

Panting Sanji fell to the side of her, looking at her sweaty after glowing body in the moon light. It just made him want to take her repeatedly. Kayla looked over to see those black orbs of passion looking her over as her eyes traveled his body. Sweat glistened of his abs, who for a cook and a leg fighter he had an amazing set. Smiling Kayla look up at him as she turn on her side and into his arms. They both soon fell asleep in the moon light, both overjoyed to have one another at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Clothes:

Personality: (if you want if not I'll make it up as I go)

Species:

Devil Fruit:

One Shot with:

Could I use your character in my future stories?

Constrictive Criticism:

Also sorry to all my readers but going though my stories I will be redoing them before continuing them.


End file.
